See You Around
by Wheredreamsaremade123
Summary: After his best friend accidentally injured him, Bellamy Blake is forced to visit the Ark's hospital wing. He's not too happy about it, but his mood changes when he sees a certain blond doctor. Bellarke one-shot.


_Hello everyone!_

 _Firstly, for those of you who read Come Home, I want to apologize for not updating for almost 3 months. I promise I'll work on it and I might get the next chapter soon, if anyone's still interested in reading it. Let me know!_

 _I wrote this one-shot for Bellarke AU week, day one and posted it on Tumblr. It's been sitting here for a while now and I found it so I've decided to post it on FF since I got pretty good responses on Tumblr._

 _Let me know what you think!_

* * *

His shoulder hurt so bad that he thought he might cry. Bellamy Blake didn't cry. He wasn't that type of a guy. Most of the time he was hiding his emotions and over the time, he became really good at it.

But now it was hard for him to keep it together. The pain was unbearable and he was clenching his jaw tight, attempting not to let tears fall out of his eyes.

He was sitting in the waiting room of the Ark's medical wing with Miller by his side. The poor guy felt terribly guilty for causing his injury. He was getting really annoying and Bellamy actually snapped at him when he tried to apologize for the hundredth time. He knew Miller didn't do it on purpose, but he couldn't help himself. His bad temper was showing in moments like these.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Bellamy's name was called. He entered a cozy room filled with medical supplies and sat on a chair, waiting for a doctor to come.

It hasn't been long until a young lady in a white lab coat came through the door. Bellamy hasn't seen her on the Ark before and he was stunned by her beauty. Her golden hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes stared right into his. If he wasn't in so much pain, he would probably already switch to flirting mode.

"Bellamy Blake?" The blonde looked at the chart in her hands, serious and professional look on her face. Bellamy was surprised that she was already a doctor at such young age. She must've been really smart.

He nodded as she put the chart down on the desk and approached him. Despite the searing pain in his shoulder, he noticed that she smelled really nice.

"I'm dr. Clarke Griffin," she smiled with compassion because she must've noticed the pained expression on his face. "Could you please tell me what brought you here today?"

"I, uh… I'm training to be a member of the guard and…" his voice came out hoarse so he cleared his throat before he continued speaking. "I was doing my usual training with my friend Miller when he accidentally bumped into me pretty hard. I fell down and there was this weird crack in my left shoulder. I don't know what happened, but it hurts like a bitch."

"Okay, Bellamy. I'm assuming that your shoulder is dislocated, but I'm going to need to take a closer look to know for sure. Could you please take off your shirt?"

"Oh wow, so soon? Cutting right to the chase, dr. Griffin, are we?" he smirked. He couldn't help himself. She was just too cute and he couldn't resist. He needed to make a snarky comment, that was his thing.

Clarke just crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes without saying anything, but Bellamy could see that she was trying hard not to smile.

He started taking his shirt off, but he stopped when he needed to lift his left arm. "I'm going to need some help with this one, whether you like it or not." He was really enjoying this.

Without words, the young doctor gently gripped his arm, keeping it steady. Bellamy could swear that he felt the electricity when her skin touched his. And by the way she shivered when she touched him, it seemed like she could feel it too.

She slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Blush crept up Clarke's cheeks when Bellamy was sitting shirtless in front of her. Bellamy was aware that he was in a good shape and he felt pride when Clarke blushed.

"You like what you see, doctor?"

Clarke shot him a glare. "Stop doing that. You're making me look unprofessional," she smirked at him. Even though she was a little uncomfortable, she was clearly enjoying the game.

Bellamy gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Oh no, that's the last thing I want to do."

The blonde decided to ignore him this time so she moved on with his examination.

"Yup, it's definitely dislocated," Clarke stated. "Your shoulder is pretty swollen and red. I'm going to have to put it in place right now. And I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt," she put both of her hands on Bellamy's shoulder, making him wince.

"Hey, it's going to be over soon and you're not going to be in such pain anymore. I promise," she smiled at him when she noticed how scared he was. And this time it wasn't a pity smile. It was a genuine smile, like she really cared for his well-being. "Just focus your mind on something else other than pain."

So he did as she said. He focused on her. He stared at her beautiful face which was now frowned because she was focusing on making him better. He really tried not to think about pain, but when she put his shoulder back in place, he groaned so loud that half of the Ark could probably hear him. But after Clarke fixed him, he could feel immediate relief.

"It's okay. It's over," she gently ran her hand down Bellamy's arm, sending shivers down his spine. She then took a shot of morphine and gave it to him.

"I'm going to write you a prescription now and you're going to take these medications to relieve the pain."

"So what made you join the guard?" Clarke asked when she was writing. Bellamy knew she was probably making small talk to keep his mind off the pain, but a part of him was hoping that she was really curious about his life.

"Um, all my life I felt helpless for not being able to protect someone I love so I though joining the guard would be a good way to get rid of that feeling," he said. He could've made up some lame answer because normally he wouldn't be this open in front of a person he just met, but something inside of him urged him to tell this girl the truth.

She seemed pleased with his answer because when she looked at him, there was a smile on her face.

When she was done writing, Bellamy got up from his chair and put his shirt on. She came closer to him and handed him the prescription, their hands brushing in the process.

They were just a few inches apart and Bellamy could feel the tension rising between them.

"Is there anything else you need?" she looked up at him, her eyes wide and warm.

Bellamy wasn't sure if it was the morphine kicking in or something else, but he suddenly felt very bold. So he decided to make the move before the feeling went away.

"Yes," he whispered and pressed his lips against Clarke's, his hand resting on her cheek. She tasted sweet and delicious, just like he imagined her to be.

He was kind of surprised when he realized she was kissing him back, putting her hand on his chest.

The kiss was brief, but it was definitely one of the best kisses Bellamy ever experienced. He though his heart might jump out of his chest. The heat between the two of them was radiating. When they pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. They stared at each other until Bellamy cleared his throat.

"Soo thanks for fixing my shoulder. I guess I'll see you around, dr. Griffin," he smirked at her and turned around, leaving awestruck Clarke behind him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review, let me know what you think! If I get positive feedback, I might even make this a regular thing and write some more one-shots :)**


End file.
